Runaways: Resurrection (fanfic)
by AndySpence99
Summary: The Runaways return, but things have changed in the Marvel Universe after Secret Wars... I felt like the Runaways needed an explanation of what happened to them before and after the events of Secret Wars. I decided to split it into chapters. Please read this and possibly send this to Marvel (if you want to).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **End of the World**

All hell was breaking loose in L.A., building were getting destroyed, people were running for their lives as another planet was about to crash into them. Inside the Leapfrog 2.0, the Runaways were in grief. They **knew** the world is going to end some time outside. They all made their possible goodbyes, Molly holding onto Klara's hands, Chase strokes a down hearted Old Lace's head. Victor puts the Leapfrog in auto-pilot to speak with the group.

"Well," Nico exclaimed, "the world's ending in God knows how long."

"Can't we stop this like we always do?" asked Molly.

"Oh, Molly. I don't know if we can sort this out this time." sighed Nico.

They all start to form a circle on the floor, in which they decided to reminisce on the life they lead.

"I still remember the first time running away together, when we found out our parents were-" Karolina took a big sigh, "y'know, evil."

"Yeah, the people we trusted before were leading double lives." Nico agreed.

"From then on, we hid in the Hostel, the Tar Pits, the Malibu house and now here in the Leapfrog." Nico continued, "we battled people like our parents, the gods they worked for, the Gibborim, Topher, Ultron, Val Rhymin, who, by the way, was, technically, a jerk and then there was Mother or whatever that guy's name was. We met people like the X-Men, Cloak and Dagger, kept bumping into the Avengers and then there was Hunter, Chase's-"

Chase gave Nico a nasty look.

"Never mind." replied Nico.

"We never knew **who** to trust," Karolina took over, "as we learned from **Alex**."

Nico gave a blank stare at Karolina.

"Yeah, Alex." Nico said, worryingly."

"But, we don't **need** him now," continued Karolina, "for all we know, he might still be dead."

Nico stared at the floor with stress and said nothing. Since she and Chase returned from Murderworld, she never told any of the Runaways that Baron Zemo ordered that Alex should be resurrected from the dead in Hell to train Nico to use the Dark Arts of Magic. She felt like they wanted Alex to stay dead.

"I guess we always assumed that we'd die at the hands of our parents," Chase added, "Not by a giant friggin' planet above us!"

"So, is that it," asked Molly.

"No more us?"

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Nico.

"Hang on," she said.

"I think I know what to do!"

All the Runaways looked at Nico in attention.

"I'll use the Staff of One to send us to a pocket dimension to avoid being killed." Nico continued, "Then, when everything that's going on out there stops, we'll hopefully see and live in a resurrected Earth."

"But, Nico, I thought you already **used** a teleportation spell." Karolina said.

"Yeah," replied Nico, "but, not if I rephrase what I'm gonna say."

Nico begins to cut herself.

" **When blood is shed, let the Staff of One emerge!** "

Chase raises his hand.

"How do you even **know** that there's gonna **be** another Earth?" he asked

Nico firmly responds, "I **don't**. But no one's gonna know, except maybe **us**."

Victor wanted Nico to reconsider, "Are you **sure** the spell's gonna work? 'Cause out of all the spells you've cast lately, y'know, **scatter, zombie not,** and **oily** , would this work he right way? I mean, since you got **tortured** by your great-grandmother in 1907 New York, that new staff is pretty **unreliable** , no matter what spell's you cast."

Nico starts to get irritated, "Victor, I'll have to take a chance at it!"

The Runaways stood in silence until Nico banged her staff 3 times for attention.

"OK, without anymore distractions, let's get the spell working." Nico ordered "Maybe if you all, uh, grab onto Old Lace, that'll probably have a stronger impact."

Everyone held onto Old Lace except Nico who needed to get the spell working.

Karolina started to get worried, "Uh, Nico? I think we really need that spell right about now! Don't forget that the end of the world is happening right outside!"

"I know," Nico reassured Karolina, "I'm trying to think of a word to make the spell work."

Nico kept thinking until...

"I got it!"

She finally found the appropriate words to cast the spell.

Nico begins to talk. "Now, this might work or not, but just know if it does, we'll be safe. If it doesn't, we've all had good lives and would have had better ones. But no matter what happens, we'll always be together and we'll always think of Gert and of Xavin, if he...SHE, I mean, is still alive, we will never forget what they meant to and did for all of us!"

Everyone smiled at Nico's heart warming speech.

Nico began to prepare for the spell.

"Alright, here we go."

As she prepares to say the words needed for the spell, the Leapfrog shook as the Marvel Universe nearly starts to crash into the Ultimate Universe.

Molly loses her grip on Old Lace and falls to the floor.

"MOLLY!" Karolina screamed, "GRAB ONTO OLD LACE, C'MON!"

As Molly tries to get up, the Leapfrog still shakes.

Nico, as she nearly falls to the floor, says the spell.

" **OUTER DIMENSIONS!** "

As she says the words of the spell, a purple haze of magic appears from the staff affecting the Runaways grabbing onto Old Lace.

As Nico and Molly try to reach the deinonychus in time...

 **KA-KROOOOOM!**

The Marvel Universe and the Ultimate Universe have crashed into each other and all of existence fades away...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A New Universe**

 **8 Years, 8 Months, 3 Weeks and 14 Days Later...**

Karolina, after feeling the sun in her eyelids, opens her eyes to see that see is now in L.A., however, this wasn't the L.A. she was familiar with. She looked around and saw Chase on top of Old Lace beside Victor and Klara, all unconscious after what happened. All she remembered was the world was ending and Nico had sent them to an outer dimension away from the destruction of the universes.

Nico...

She looked left and right, worryingly, but saw no sign of Nico. Or Molly as well.

Where could they be?

Getting up, she hears the others grunting as they start to get up as well.

"Ugh," Chase got up "Hey, Karolina. Is everything alright?"

"Have you seen Nico or Molly?" asked Karolina, worryingly.

"No one has." said Victor "Not since we were about to escape the destruction of L.A."

"We **are** in L.A., are we not?" asked Klara.

"Well, Klara," replied Karolina, "I think that's what someone wants us to believe."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, "The Leapfrog's right over there."

Chase pointed to the Leapfrog 2.0 as the vehicle is exactly as it was before the incursion.

"Well, aside from the Leapfrog," said Karolina, "everything else doesn't seem like California."

"If that's the case, let's hope other countries in the world are the same as they were before." said Victor.

"So, what do you propose that we do?" Klara asked.

"Well, the obvious thing to do is to look for Nico and Molly." Victor responded.

"Right, c'mon." Chase ordered everyone to get in the Leapfrog.

Everyone got in the Leapfrog and Victor flys them away.

They saw that a lot has changed after the worlds ended.

For starters, there was a giant poster of Spider-Man representing Parker Industries: San Francisco building. A poster of calling a ban on mutants after the mutant revolution from Scott Summers.

They continued searching for Nico and Molly until they stopped the Leapfrog and parked in the outskirts of L.A. to search on foot.

Chase and Karolina were looking through the trees as well as Victor and Klara. Old Lace was trying to pick up Nico and Molly's scent. They kept searching until they saw no sign of them.

Just as they were about to give up...

" **HELLO**?!" Someone was calling out.

The Runaways kept following the voice until they saw who it was...

Molly!

They couldn't be more overjoyed to see Molly still alive. They went up to her.

Molly! Molly, it's ok, we're here now." Karolina said.

Molly started to turn around. She was confused at first but started to realise who this person was.

"Oh, my gosh. Karolina! Chase! Victor! Klara! Old Lace!" Molly cried, happily.

She ran up to everyone she named and hugged them, but knew someone was missing.

"Wait. Where's Nico?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, Molly," Karolina answered, "but, wherever she is, she must be alive."

Molly was concerned about this.

"Anyway, it's good to see you guys," said Molly, "but, you should maybe get out of here."

"But, I thought you **called** for us?" Chase asked.

"I didn't call for you guys." Molly answered.

"Molly, I do not understand." Klara said, confused.

"If you didn't call for us, who **did** you call for?" Victor asked.

"Uh, well, I was getting kinda lost out here, and, uh..." Molly tried to think of an answer that wouldn't offend them completely.

"Molly?" Karolina, politely, urged Molly to answer.

"My, uh, **friends**." Molly answered.

But, **we're** your friends." Chase said.

"I know, but, uh..." Molly said, stressed.

"Apparently, **we're** the rival friends." a voice said.

The Runaways turned to see where the voice came from. Even Molly turned, embarrassed.

They all saw Jubilee and her girlfriend, Sanna Strand. In the background, there was other people, Skarr, Delphyne Gorgon, Amadeus Cho with Cloak and Dagger with their powers swapped.

"Get all of your hands off my Night Witch." Jubilee ordered.

"Or, the raptor gets it." Sanna said, threatfully.

Jubilee looked embarrassed. "Did you really just say that?"

"If you can make threats, why can't I?" Sanna started to make a point.

"Alright, fine, but don't even **think** about trying to do it again." Jubilee sighed.

And with that, Jubilee, Sanna and their friends began to approach the Runaways to battle them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Runaways vs Runaways**

As soon as Karolina took off her MedAlert bracelet, she shows her Majesdanian form and the rest of the Runaways fought the other Runaways. Karolina fighting against Jubilee and Sanna, Chase against Dagger (Tyrone), Klara and Victor against Delphyne and Old Lace against Skaar.

Cloak (Tandy) and Amadeus sat the fight out to see who wins, while Molly sat the fight out, embarrassed. She never wanted any of the two Runaways teams to fight against each other. The people she met in another universe before the Prime Marvel Universe fighting against the people who had known her since she was born or sine they joined the team.

"What did you do to Molly?" asked an enraged Karolina, " **Kidnap** her?"

"We **never** kidnap anyone!" Jubilee answered, loudly.

Amadeus couldn't help but to reveal something to Jubilee, "What about the **first** time we ran away together? Didn't you kidnap Molly **then**?" he asked.

"That wasn't **kidnapping** , Cho! I needed a third member!" Jubilee responded, irritated.

"Well, **I** say it was." Cho said under his breath.

"Cho, if you don't take that back, I'm gonna **force** you to fight!" Jubilee yelled.

Chase decided to bring something up while fighting Dagger.

"Also, are you **serious**?! Cloak and Dagger are fighting us again but with different forms?" asked Chase, annoyed.

"Huh?" Cloak was confused, "We don't **know** you guys!"

"Forget it, Tandy." said Tyrone (Dagger), "We don't **have** to."

The Runaways kept fighting until...

" **STOP!** " Molly cried, making sure everyone stopped.

Everyone stopped when they heard her.

"Can we all just be **sane** here?" Karolina asked.

"OK, Molly, who are these people?" asked Jubilee.

"My friends." Molly replied.

"Is this **really** gonna happen? Are we really gonna go into this 'us or them' situation?" Sanna complained.

"Guys. **All** of you. I don't care which one of you are my friends or **who** I choose, if you guys stop fighting, we can settle our differences without fighting." Molly said.

"Fine. C'mon, **Blondie** , spill the beans." Jubilee urged Karolina to talk.

"OK, since you've known Molly for a few days, **we've** known her since the day she was **born**." Karolina said.

"Lady, almost **anyone** could say that." Delphyne said.

"No, Delphyne," said Molly, "she's telling the **truth**."

Jubilee saw that Molly was telling the truth.

"OK, Molly's right." she said.

"But I still don't care **who** are my friends, I still want you guys to stop fighting, and start acting your age." Molly said.

"Anyway, where's Nico?" Victor asked, "Is **she** here?"

"Who's Nico?" asked Amadeus.

"She's one of us." Chase said, "Swear to God, if you kidnapped her too, I'll..."

Karolina stopped Chase.

"Chase, calm down." she said, "She's not here."

"Wherever she is, we have to work together to find her." Molly said.

"I agree thoroughly, Molly." Klara agreed.

"OK, but we can't promise **anything**." Jubilee said.

Suddenly, a beam of light surrounded them and sends them up in space.

 **TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Joyful Reunion & New Friends**

Jubilee, Molly and Karolina woke up to find they were in a spaceship of sorts. They remember having an argument with the different Runaways teams in the outskirts of L.A., then a white light beam took them away and they fell unconscious. The others tried to get up from being unconscious.

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke to the two Runaways...

"How do you feel?"

"Who's there?" Karolina asked.

"And how do you want us to answer? 'Fine and dandy' or 'Like we've been run over by a truck, but we're alright, I guess'?" asked Cho.

"Don't pick the latter." Delphyne pleaded.

"Well, you all seem to be fine." the voice responded.

"Now, who are you?" Karolina asked, again.

A door opens slowly...

"C'mon, Karolina..."

The door finally opened to reveal the voice.

It was Nico!

"...I thought my voice could be recognisable."

"Nico!" The Runaways cried in surprise (original Runaways).

"Don't even **think** about having a group hug, seriously! I'll choke." Nico responded, firmly.

"Nico..." Karolina said, coming towards Nico.

"Well, not **emotionally** choke, but, y'know..." Nico tried to explain her point.

"Nico, what happened to you and Molly when L.A. was being destroyed?" Karolina asked.

"What are you..." Nico started to remember. "The teleportation spell, of course. The world was ending, Molly fell to the floor, the two of us tried to reach you guys, but...the world might have ended before we could have reached."

"I woke up in nowhere...a-and now here." Nico finished, confused

"How?" Karolina urged Nico on, questionably.

"Yeah, how?" Victor joined in.

"I have no idea, but I think someone wanted me alive for some reason..." Nico responded.

"Weird." Chase said.

"I agree." Klara responded.

"Anyways, we're all together again, and we can get out of here." Victor said.

"Oh, uh, guys? There's something you need to know first..." Nico said, nervously.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way. It's not like I broke our code or anything." Nico continued.

"Nico, tell us what's wrong." Karolina needed Nico to answer.

"Go on, Nico." A voice said, "Tell them. Don't leave them in suspense."

All the Runaways saw the people behind Nico.

They all saw She-Hulk, Medusa, Captain Marvel, Dazzler and Singularity.

"I'm, technically, an Avenger." Nico finished, feeling guilty about herself.

"You're **what**?!" Molly said.

"Never mind, listen, where **are** we?!" Jubilee asked, infuriated.

"Welcome to Alpha Flight space station." She-Hulk responded.

"Wait, I thought Alpha Flight was a Canadian superhero team." Victor was confused.

"Well, they died or something, I don't know." Dazzler explained.

"What are you going to do to us?" Karolina asked.

"And us?" Jubilee asked, also.

"We're putting you all in custody." Captain Marvel responded.

Everyone was shocked to hear this.

The first Runaways recalled the first time they were apprehended by Captain America after defeating their parents. The second Runaways recalled how they were apprehended by Bucky and Sanna before she joined the team.

"Jen..." Nico tried to stop A-Force.

"No secret identities in front of suspects." She-Hulk whispered, angrily.

"'She-Hulk', seriously, think about what we're doing here."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"We have to have a discussion. A **team** discussion." Nico decided.

"Sounds fair, Jen." Captain Marvel said.

She-Hulk looked at her annoyed.

A few minutes later, the two Runaways and A-Force stood around each other deciding the fate of the two Runaways. Each of the Runaways were worried on what the final decision would be. Meanwhile, Singularity examines a confused looking Old Lace, like a child. They stare at each other, eye-to-eye, and then, Singularity starts petting the Deinonychus on the head.

"We need to think of a way to reconsider this." Nico pleaded.

"Why? What importance are these kids to you?" She-Hulk questioned.

"They were the only family I had after my parents."

The members of A-Force seemed stunned with Nico's response.

"Alright." She-Hulk said, "Alison..."

" **Now** , who's breaking the 'no secret identity' rule?" Captain Marvel asked, jokingly.

"Carol, we all share our identities, **not** in front of a bunch of kids. Anyway, Alison, I think..."

"Alison? Alison Blaire?" Cho asked. "As in Dazzler? Of the X-Men?"

Dazzler let out a sigh.

"Yes." she said, firmly.

"Oh, man! Lovin' the new look!" Cho said, excitedly.

"Uh, thanks." Dazzler said, hesitantly.

"There's a team discussion going on here!" She-Hulk said, irritated.

A-Force continued the discussion.

"Right, we've only got two votes left." She-Hulk said.

"Actually, **one.** Because Singularity's occupied." Medusa pointed out.

"Right, so, Carol? You're the decider." She-Hulk said.

"I mean, we've all had families, good or bad, and sometimes people make decisions that often ends with regrets." Captain Marvel said, "So, I say...yes."

Nico was pleased.

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" She-Hulk ordered everyone to listen.

Everyone turned around.

"We've all had our discussion, and we say, you're all free to go."

The two Runaways teams were happy with this decision.

"But," She-Hulk continued, "that decision is declared by **us**. A-Force. **Not** the Avengers."

"Sure, we understand." Karolina said, "We might have to stay out of the way of the Avengers."

"One more thing, you **all** have to remain together." Nico said.

"What?! Why?!" Jubilee asked, enraged.

"Because it's time all of you should grow up." Nico said, "As I am part of A-Force, I **have** grown up."

All the Runaways seemed to agree.

"Besides, this is a chance for me to be better than my parents." Nico added.

The Runaways (original) understood Nico's reasons for being an Avenger or a member of A-Force.

Everyone made their goodbyes as Chase approached Old Lace who was with Singularity.

"Thanks for looking after Old Lace, uh, Star-Lady?"

"Singularity." She responded, "It told me you have lost a friend."

Chase started to feel stunned and down-hearted. For a long time, he never thought about Gert after she died or after his accident chasing a girl that looked like her, and worse, he never even knew if she was Gert or not.

"So sad. But hope will not be lost." Singularity started to sympathise Chase.

"Friend." She said to Chase. Chase started to lighten up a bit.

Singularity went to Old Lace, "Friend."

Old Lace, in return, licked Singularity in the cheek, happily, like a puppy.

"Chase, let's go." Karolina called out.

"Friends." Singularity directed to the other Runaways.

"Yeah." Chase said. He and Old Lace went with the others.

"Was that lady made of stars, Chase?" Molly asked.

"I dunno, kid, I dunno." Chase said.

The Runaways started to leave the Alpha Flight space station.

She-Hulk turned to Nico. "Was that a **real** dinosaur?"

Nico folded her arms and replied with a smirk. "Yes. Yes, it was."

Back at the outskirts of L.A., the Runaways returned to the place they were before being abducted.

"So, I guess we have to trust each other now." Victor said.

"Yeah, we'll try." Jubilee said, "But, remember, we can't promise anything.

With that said, the Runaways went to find a place to hide from the world.

 **THE END**

 **Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story for the sake of Runaways.**


End file.
